


Defying Expectations

by cascountshisfreckles



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel in a Skirt, Cheerleader Castiel, Crossdressing Castiel, Football Player Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascountshisfreckles/pseuds/cascountshisfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean heard it just like everyone else. A boy was trying to join the cheer squad. Naturally Dean, as a football player, has to get to know every member of the squad, but just how far is he willing to go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Expectations

Dean and Cas met in their last year of high school when Cas moved to Lawrence. At first Dean hadn’t paid much attention to the new boy until word got out that he was going to try to join the school’s cheerleading team. _Cheerleading?_ Dean thought, _Isn’t cheerleading for girls?_ Nevertheless him, and about half the rest of the school, went to go watch the tryouts.

  
Once Dean got settled in the stands, all the girls, _and one guy_ , Dean remembered, came out onto the field. They started some easy warm up stretches. Dean looked at each of them, and yeah some were attractive but then his eyes landed on Cas. The boy had shaggy dark brown hair and _blue? green?_ eyes but just as Dean was leaning into get a better look, the crowd started to cheer and his eyes were diverted to the opening of the arena. Lisa, the cheer captain, and the rest of the cheerleaders came out onto the field performing flips and jumps as they got into position. After about five minutes of them pumping the crowd up, the tryouts finally began. Now of course Dean knows next to nothing about actual cheerleading but when it was Cas’ turn to go up he knew he was good, and not just okay good, but like “damn I wanna see him twirl forever” good.  
Two days later it was announced Cas and a few others made the tea. As a celebration for the new additions, a party at Lisa’s house was thrown. All of the football players, including Dean, were invited as well.

  
When Dean stepped into Lisa’s house the beat of the music was throbbing in his ears so he made a beeline for the drinks. Dean got into the line for the shots. The cheerleader in front of him in line must’ve been part of the new arrivals because damn she had a fine ass, and the short skirt only made it look better. He coughed to get her attention but when she didn’t turn around he said “hey I’m Dean, the quarterback, are you one of the new cheerleaders?” The deep, crackly voice that answered back startled Dean, “yes I am. I’m Castiel. I just moved here from Chicago”. _Oh this is that guy Cas, but why is he wearing a skirt?_ Then all at once Cas turned around and Dean got a glimpse of those eyes, _yup definitely blue_ , and had the breath knocked right out of him. Things only got worse when Cas gave him a dazzling smile that Dean _swears_ sparkled just like in those gum commercials. “Wanna do some shots together?” Cas asked. All Dean could do was nod and try to conceal his hard on by maneuvering his arms just so over his erection.  
He and Cas got up to the bar and Cas poured each of them five shots. Cas quickly drank the first one down and only choked a bit. _God those lips around that glass, imagine how they’d look around something else…_ _Damn it Dean snap out of it_. Dean then raced to catch up to Cas who was already on his third.

  
Once Dean had drowned his last shot, Cas tugged on his hand and dragged him into the living room where he tossed Dean down onto a seat. Dean let out a quiet oomph when Cas gently hopped right onto Dean’s lap with a giggle. “Is this alright?” He asked, while not so subtly grinding lightly on Dean’s erection. “Oh just fine baby” Dean whispered into his ear while thrusting his hips up and into the cleft of Cas’ ass. Cas then turned his head around to give Dean a long kiss while Dean continued to pump his hips.  
Cas broke the kiss and hopped off of Dean and said, “as much as I’d love to continue this, I’m not that type of guy”.  
“Well then let’s go out on a date.”  
“You want to date me?”  
“Yeah, lets give it a try, one date that’s all I’m asking for.”  
“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response prompt by paddykitten and myprofounddesign  
> Want one?  
> Go to http://cascountshisfreckles.tumblr.com/ask and just enter in your prompt!


End file.
